


The playground incident

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Mini Supes [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Homelander really be like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Homelander is an overprotective father and Madelyn questions her life choices.3rd in the mini supes series





	The playground incident

"You're home early," Madelyn commented not looking up from her paperwork as the children followed Homelander into the living room like ducklings following a mother duck.

"A boy held Starlight's hand and Homelander made us come home," Deep whined, all had wanted was to continue playing on the swings.

Maeve handed over a dollar to Translucent who had won the bet on how long it would take him to snitch.

"Come on, really'?" Madelyn asked with a sigh, taking her eyes off her paperwork to look at Homelander questioning so many of her life choices. 

"Listen, that's how boys trick you. They start as adorable toddlers then before you know he's a teenager and he's making a move on Starlight. And I have to kill him," Homelander confessed with a deadly serious look on his face, imagining all the boys he'd have to kill that ever come near Starlight or Maeve.

"A-Train, Deep and I have to help get rid of the body, and Deep cracks under pressure confesses. We go to prison, Black Noir and Starlight join a gang, Maeve runs away, and you're all alone," Translucent pipes up in the defence of his father figure. 

"Oh please, we all know it'd be me helping Homelander get rid of the body. You lot make kill spiders, you aren't going to touch a dead body, and we all know it," Maeve teased, flopping on the sofa. 

"I'm worried that Starlight has cooties and is pregnant, she's gonna have a baby with cooties," A-Train blurted out, looking at Madelyn like "Why isn't this everyone concern right now?".

"You get pregnant from kissing not holding hands idiot," Deep insisted for the twelfth time that day. "She definitely has cooties though,".

Madelyn blinked several times, took a deep breath trying to digest everything she just heard. "No one is killing anyone, no one is helping anyone get rid of a body. Starlight doesn't have cooties. You don't get pregnant from holding hands or kissing,"

"The whole killing and getting rid of bodies rule only applies to the children, right?" Homelander asked, just narrowly ducking and avoiding the pen Madelyn threw at him in response.

**Author's Note:**

> The boy was Hughie


End file.
